The Reason Behind
by mangafiction
Summary: my own version of Ichigo's hollowfication. my first fanfic, reviews are welcome. the questions are finally answered about Ichigo's hollw self. Bleach belongs to Kubo Tite


**The Reason Behind **

Ichigo lay silently thinking at Urahara's shop very badly injured in the previous fight- between hollows and his hollow. He still couldn't think of any reason behind him being a hollow. As far as he could remember, he had always liked fighting against the wrong- doers but never enjoyed to killing any. Then why in the world his hollow part was so eager to kill "anyone and everyone?"

In the last fight he was badly injured by the hollow and it was having fun taunting him, and after that… no matter how much he tried he couldn't recall anything. All he knew was that he had attacked both- foes and friends. Though he had successfully defeated the hollows but he also injured Inoue, Chad, Rukia, Ishida, Tatsuki, his soul society friends and family. He didn't know who stopped him or how, he just cared about one thing- _**how in the world did a hollow come inside him?**_

So he just lay there thinking and wishing that something or someone would give the answers to his questions.

After a few days rest, he completely recovered and was ready to leave the shop for good when Urahara stopped him and asked him to wait a few hours. Ichigo couldn't think of a reason for him to stop him but still he stayed- playing with Jinta and Ururu.

After about an hour when his patience was reaching its limit the door to the shop opened and there stood everyone- looking serious, all his family and friends and Urahara along with Youichi.

Ichigo just stood there completely dumbstruck. All he could think of was that his shinigami powers would be taken away and everyone would hate him for what he has done to them. Once again he would be left alone by all of his loved ones.

_**What was he supposed to do?**_

Everyone gathered around Urahara's giant living room or open space. Ichigo was the source of everyone's attention- some were worried while some curious. Only Ichigo didn't had a clue about what was going on.

After everyone had settled down, Urahara went to the front and said; most of you must be wondering that why in the world have we all gathered here, right? Well we are here to discuss Kurosaki-Kun and his hollow self.

As we all know the first hollow attack on this resulted in Rukia- san getting injured and Kurosaki borrowing her powers to destroy it. But, as Rukia- san said; she didn't expect the immense amount of spiritual energy which completely sucked out all her energy. And as we all know Kurosaki had already defeated most of the able shinigamis without any training of years and experience, many questions are to be answered. Since Kurosaki has helped us to keep these hollows under control. But the appearance of his hollow part is increasing with increasing number of powerful hollows. And for that reason we are gathered here, Understood.

After the betrayal of Aizen, Kurosaki had been continuously targeted- either to kill him or to convince him to join their side. Till now he has successfully avoided them but if immediate measures are not taken then his hollow self would overpower him and the result would be the death of everyone no matter how powerful. Because the other part has far more greater spiritual energy than any of us, even if we combine forces we won't be able to defeat it. No one would- not us nor the hollows. So we you all must know the reason behind the hollowfication of Kurosaki Ichigo.

And only two of us know the reason behind all this, so it's necessary for you all to know that this actually happens and is possible for everyone of us.

Ichigo's dad, Isshin Kurosaki, joined Urahara. For some reason he looked extremely serious which Ichigo found quite difficult to believe. Isshin took a deep breath and said; Ichigo, you might find it hard to believe but please, forgive me.

As everyone of you know I left the job of shinigami 20 years ago, that I was newly married and didn't want my family to be also sucked in the darkness of a shinigami. I really loved my family very much, too much and nothing could convince me to continue the job. I was a captain- leader, one of the best, because of which I had a lot of influence on the old man along with the board. Miraculously, the society agreed to relieve me of my duties on the condition that if danger comes I would save everyone, because of this my shinigami powers were taken away temporarily.

But, Renji asked, how come no one at the society remembers you- not even the captains or the old man?

You are quite smart, Isshin commented. Well that's because I asked the board to erase everyone's memories of my time there- with no exceptions. Not everyone has forgotten, some of the captains have strong mental strength and if tried they could surely break through the seal but they didn't do it cuz they weren't interested in my personal matters. So no one was able to recognize Ichigo while in soul society.

Byakuya asked, but what about Aizen and other powerful people, they couldn't have forgotten or could have?

Well, Aizen and others are a different case. Though they have great spiritual powers, they are mentally very weak. There is just no way they could have broken the seal. While on the other side Ichigo, Inoue, Uryu and Chad have great spiritual powers along with mental power. They could survive the most extreme situations when most of the captains' collapse is also because of this.

Enough of the side talks, Ichigo irritatingly said. When the hell are you getting to the point?

Oh, sorry. Yes, let's continue.

I was already married and my wife, Masaki Kurosaki, was already 3 months pregnant with Ichigo when I received my vacation because of which I had doubts that Ichigo might have great amount of spiritual powers. But Masaki was determined not to let even a shadow of our past near him. Not ever.

She knew everything about me being a shinigami and was quite opposed of it because she didn't like me being in danger every time, but she knew it was necessary to prevent the hollows so didn't interfere. She had an extraordinary amount of spiritual energy and could quite clearly see the hollows and my shinigami self but didn't want her special powers to reveal themselves and refused fight the hollows. After her death I came to know that most of her family members had turned into hollows and she didn't want anyone of them to die in her hands. She wrote a letter regarding that matter which I found after a few months of her death. It came as quite a shock to me.

When Ichigo was born, I was happy to find that he didn't have any shinigami qualities. I was very proud of him as I saw his determination to protect his mother and his family grow each day. He was a great crybaby who didn't like to lose in fights and never lost the hope that one day he would finally be able defeat all the wrong-doers.

Ichigo loved Masaki the most and no matter what happened if he saw her face nothing could keep him sad for even a second. He would be smiling in no time once he saw her smiling. Once when she wasn't feeling well he himself took her to hospital and got her diagnosed with Karin and Yuzu.

I was not present there because I was busy with my patients and when I got the news it still took me sometime to get there. At that time Ichigo, with utmost care, took her back home. He was barely 4 years old and already like this. Ichigo looked much happier than any of us when he realized that he was going to have two more people to take care of and protect.

When they both came into being, Ichigo surpassed all limits of determination and swore that he would protect all three of them with his life. And our days were filled with happiness and responsibilities. Ichigo mostly did the part of me for his sisters because I was too busy, but he never complained. He said only one thing, he was always happy to help.

But my assumptions were all my misunderstanding. In all those few years before Masaki's death I had no contacts with anyone in the soul-society and my spiritual powers were at my minimum and senses bleak because of which I let my guard down. I was too happy and immersed in my happiness that I forgot all about my duties. I failed to notice the extraordinary growth in Ichigo's spiritual energy. I didn't notice that he had twice the power of a trained shinigami at the age of 3, that he could see hollows, spirits and shinigamis as clear as day and night. I didn't realize that he could see them but couldn't separate them from the living. This, as you all know led to our destruction.

As I told earlier Masaki could see all of us along with my other part. When Ichigo talked to the spirits she was with him most of the time. But he was too sharp for his age. He effectively diverted her attention to someone living before she realized that he was talking to spirits. We never doubted and that resulted in her death. That incident completely shook our family. Nothing and no one remained same- not me or Ichigo or the girls.

Ichigo changed completely. He refused to do anything related with his mother, anything. He didn't want to be the person he was and that resulted in the increase in his spiritual powers and at that time it was already too late to do anything as the hollow had already entered his body.

What? ; Everyone exclaimed.

But... but… I thought it was always the people whose soul had been corrupted become hollows, then how come Kurosaki Ichigo got inserted with a hollow as a child? Rukia thought out loud.

Well that is the case generally but his or _**Kurosaki family**_ case is completely different.

That night when grand fisher attacked, attracted to Ichigo's immense spiritual energy, I was completely oblivious to everything. And when I finally sensed the sudden burst of spiritual energy it was already too late. That sudden burst of energy was _**a combined force of Ichigo's spiritual energy and my wife's hollow part. And that resulted in his hollowfication.**_

The whole room was completely silent for a couple of minutes and then suddenly Ichigo burst out laughing. He said; what a crap of bullshit, dad. You are trying to tell me that your wife and our mom, Masaki Kurosaki, was a hollow and I have genetically inherited it and that Yuzu and Karin might suffer the same fate? For crying out loud dad how is that even possible?

You have completely misunderstood me; Isshin said. I never said that you have genetically got it. I have not even reached that part. Now, just keep quiet and listen.

As I said, Masaki wrote a letter in which she wrote everything about herself and her family which I didn't know. I always thought that her parents died in an accident when she turned 20. I have known her and her family since high school days.

I loved her parents very much since I lost mine at a very young age to hollows. But her parents died the day after her 20th birthday. How, why nobody knew and she refused to answer any of my questions. Though they died together only her father's body was found, not her mother's. And it was only after her death that I got all answers to my questions.

_**Aizen and Masaki are related.**_

Masaki didn't know the reason but as long as she could remember and as far as her parents said it was always the same. Her family was a daughter family. Generations' after generations' only daughters were born in their family and always remained a single child because after giving birth either of the parents lost their ability to give birth. But somehow this was prevented in our case because both of us had a large amount of spiritual energy. So when Ichigo was born she was quite surprised when she heard that a boy was born. She thought that her family was saved from the terrible fate and she also gave birth to Yuzu and Karin successfully. She thought that nothing would happen to her but she turned out to be dangerously wrong.

After giving birth I felt her changing. Even though our household was always full of life but she looked more and more depressed with the passage of each day. And after her death I knew the reason. Our family was not saved from our fate but Ichigo protected it. Ichigo was born into our family to protect us.

In her family, the mothers' always turned into hollows and ate their partners' soul. Masaki burned away her mother's body to prevent me from knowing the truth. But she couldn't accept this fact and felt certain that Ichigo would become a shinigami and kill her family. And these thoughts laid foundations for the hollow inside her to feed and become strong enough to overcome the host.

Masaki said that her family hollow fed on the feelings of despair and if a situation came when she has to choose between a hollow and her family, she would always choose- the hollow. In this way she was slowly turning into a hollow without me knowing. But she knew the process would complete the day Ichigo turned 20 and she decided to kill herself the moment she finds an appropriate chance before that time.

And that night turned out to be a perfect chance for her. As you know, Ichigo didn't let anyone of us know about his ability to see spirits because of which he never learnt to distinguish between them and the living. Masaki had no idea that that night along with her Ichigo was also seeing grand fisher's lure and when Ichigo ran to save it, my wife too followed not to save him but to save **the hollow**. And that's **the truth.**

Everyone was horrified at the thought that Ichigo's mom would save the hollow instead of her son.

Masaki's mind was completely under the control of the hollow inside her and that was making her to save the other hollow.

That night the hollow might have got exorcised with the immense amount of Ichigo's uncontrollable spiritual energy and she knew that. She prevented Ichigo from getting near the hollow by putting herself in between but also targeted herself as the prey. But the will of Ichigo to protect her prevented that from happening and the hollow got injured instead. But the hollow was able to kill her or she killed herself for some reason. As a result, at that time the hollow inside his mother was able to break through and entered Ichigo and waited for the time to take hold.

With the passage of time that hollow grew powerful as the feelings of anger and guilt increased in Ichigo as he held himself responsible for his mother's death.

It was my duty to protect everyone from the hollows but I was oblivious to everything. After I sensed Ichigo's immense spiritual energy I reached the spot but too late. She was already dead and the hollow inside her had partially devoured her. I couldn't protect my family from hollows. After that incident I dropped my shinigami duties completely and immersed myself in bringing up my little family.

I couldn't do much about Ichigo since he had already matured and I couldn't stop his spiritual powers from growing and the reason why I wasn't able to sense any hollows was because of his untrained energy. But I made sure Yuzu and Karin stayed unaware of our situation. Karin also had immense spiritual energy but Yuzu didn't. So all I could do was prevent hollows from entering our town.

After Rukia was posted here Ichigo got completely exposed to the hollows. I prevented him from attaining a zanpakuto for long but could no longer do that. Even without any training Ichigo fought well because I had trained him for those years.

During the past few months Ichigo's spiritual energy had increased but also his hollow part had gotten strong because of the guilt feelings which had increased. But the peculiar thing is that till now his hollow part had not been able to corrupt his soul because Ichigo never lives with regrets. And if he is feeling guilty about something he would correct his mistake. Ichigo's shinigami part also has a hollow mask because both of them learnt to co-exist. But this won't be the case for long. If Ichigo's hollow part overpowers him then the world would doom to destruction because no one would be able to stop him- not us or Aizen. And if that happens, _**WE ARE DEAD.**_


End file.
